


ART: Bigbang: Entwined Branches

by BflyW



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, alpha/omega dynamics and all the possible dub-con issues and physical sexual aspects that come with, incredibly GRAPHIC m/m sex, insanely ridiculous levels of schmoop, mentions and discussions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BflyW/pseuds/BflyW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> In a world where the government keeps a close eye on alphas, betas and omegas -- to the point of making certain everyone with these traits is mated by the time they turn eighteen -- it's no wonder the condition has become rather rare. It is, however, essentially unheard of to be unmated at thirty-three, but Jensen Ackles is an alpha who's good at staying under the radar. That is, until he's not and he's matched -- by bureaucratic decree -- to 18-year-old omega, Jared Padalecki. This is the story of how the two of them find far more than they ever thought they could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Bigbang: Entwined Branches

  
The first story to claim this year, but the second one to finish was [Entwined Branches](http://strive2bhappy.livejournal.com/22389.html) by [](http://bflyw.livejournal.com/625649.html#)[**stive2bhappy**](http://bflyw.livejournal.com/625649.html#)

 **Genre:**  RPS  
**Pairing:**  J2  
**Rating:**  NC17 (seriously, you have no idea how _dirtybadwrong_ this is)  
**Disclaimer:**  I know no one in this story. It all comes from my messed up head. I made it up. Please don't sue.  
**Word count:**  ~65,000

  
**Warnings:**  alpha/omega dynamics and all the possible dub-con issues and physical sexual aspects that come with that, mentions and discussions of mpreg, incredibly GRAPHIC m/m sex, insanely ridiculous levels of schmoop

**Summary:**  In a world where the government keeps a close eye on alphas, betas and omegas -- to the point of making certain everyone with these traits is mated by the time they turn eighteen -- it's no wonder the condition has become rather rare. It is, however, essentially unheard of to be unmated at thirty-three, but Jensen Ackles is an alpha who's good at staying under the radar. That is, until he's not and he's matched -- by bureaucratic decree -- to 18-year-old omega, Jared Padalecki. This is the story of how the two of them find far more than they ever thought they could.

 

I had an image in my head when claiming it, but the art turned out to be something quite different - not worse, just different. That's the fun of this challenges, you never really know what you will end up doing when you claim a story.  
  
I was 100% sure when I claimed this that I would make photomanips, instead I ended up doing digital paintings for this as well.

I ended up making a header (as you can see at the top of this post). It's the first time ever that I have drawn the letters and not used fonts at all. I drew them on paper, and then scanned them in and colored them in photoshop.... which by the way is how I have made all the art for this story.

In addition to the header, I illustrated 3 scenes.

as a bonus, I added my sketches here:  



End file.
